Supermarket Adventures
by name here please
Summary: Stiles gets Derek into a bit of trouble. . .and Derek can't help but find it adorable. Inspired by this adorable fanart picture that has magically disappeared from my phone.


Supermarket Adventures

Derek stared. "No."

"Come on Derek! It's not like it's hurting anyone!" Stiles pouted from his seat inside the shopping cart, long legs squeezed uncomfortably close to his chest.

"It's hurting me."

"How?"

"I have to push you around in this thing. We're in public, Stiles. And you aren't four." Nonetheless, Derek couldn't help the smirk threatening to break out across his face at the huff his boyfriend let out.

"I don't see how that hurts you."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the cart handles and pushing forward with a mumbled, "Whatever," which was drowned out entirely by Stiles' cheering. He could handle the human's ridiculous ideas, as long as he got the much needed shopping done quickly. Isaac had eaten all his chips and there was a serious lack of ice cream in his loft thanks to a certain red haired girl who sees fit to raid his freezer without permission.

Derek pushed the shopping cart around the store, stopping occasionally to grab a bag of this or read a label of that. All the while Stiles ran a constant commentary, remarking on anything from Derek's lack of aim when throwing the food objects in alongside his body (not seeming to grasp-or simply ignoring the fact that he meant to hit him) to the brand of cookies he picked out (Because obviously, Famous Amos were much better than the store brand and really Derek, you think the pack will actually eat those cookie failures?).

Derek was contemplating just rolling the cart into the towering display of Dr. Pepper cases and being done with it when Stiles chirped out, "Hey Derek! You should do a wheelie down this isle."

He tossed an odd look to the back of the boy's head before firmly saying, "No."

"Derek, it'll be fun!" He didn't even need to see Stiles' face to know his bottom lip was protruding ever so slightly, eyes widening into an oh so innocent expression that, while perfect for bedroom activities, has an uncanny ability to make Derek fold to anything said. Thankfully, Derek wasn't in the line of destruction, so it was all too easy to say once again, "No."

"But-"

"Stiles, you know you'll find some way to make me crash, and I'm not getting kicked out of this store because of you. Again."

The teen wrapped his arms around his already bent legs, shifting around to make himself as small as possible in the metal basket. "I won't even move though Derek! I'll stay completely still and not move a single inch if you'll please just-" he switched tactics at Derek's disbelieving snort. "I'll make you those double chocolate cinnamon cookies you love."

This made Derek falter slightly. Those cookies were absolute heaven (and the color totally did NOT remind him of Stiles' eyes. Really.) and the recipe was only pulled out on very special occasions. He hasn't had one in months.

"Just one wheelie?"

The right half of Stiles' face, which was turned awkwardly to look at him without moving from his little ball if limbs, lit up with excitement. "Yes! Just one wheelie, and I'll make a whole batch just for you and Scott won't get any at all."

That sealed it. Scott always took at least half of his cookies, even if Stiles gives him his own. Derek turned the cart down the next isle, sighing loudly as the human gripped the cart sides in anticipation, and began sprinting down the long isle.  
Derek jumped, landing with his full weight on the axle between the back wheels and his other foot sliding on the slick supermarket floor for balance. Stiles let out a whoop as the front end came up, hitting a perfect balance with Derek's senses keeping it from tipping.

That is, of course, until Stiles threw his arms into the air and did a little dance with his lower body.

The cart veered despite Derek's best efforts and careened into the shelves of bread, knocking the structure and the adjacent two to the floor with an ear splitting crash. Derek raced forward and pulled Stiles out of the wreckage, frantically checking his boyfriend for any sign of injury. "Stiles! Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?"

"Derek-"

"Oh my god, are you bleeding? I can't smell any. Did you hit your head?"

"Der-"

"Do you have a headache? Do any of your bones feel wrong? Are you-"

"DEREK!" The wolf was suddenly quiet, looking at Stiles with concern showing obviously through the red tinge of his eyes and the tiny fangs beginning to poke from his mouth. "Im fine. That was so cool though! We should totally do it again, like-"

A cough sounds behind him, and the couple turns to see the store manager (whom they know from all too many past experiences) glaring at them before simply pointing to the exit.

/

They buckle into Derek's camaro, silence reigning for at least a minute as Derek started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward the Stilinski house. Stiles himself fidgeted that entire 60 second span, before finally giving in and being the one to break it.

"Derek, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Stiles."

"No, it's not," Stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "Look, I know you put up with a lot from me cause I'm still in high school and you tolerate my ADHD habits and listen to me ramble and I just-" and here he dropped off, letting the silence cover them once again.

This time though, Derek was the one to break it. "You just what?"

Another sigh escaped Stiles' lips, and even Derek's advanced hearing had trouble catching the next few uttered sentences. "I don't want you to get tired of hanging out with some teenage kid. Cause you are one of my favorite things in life, and I can't stand the thought of you breaking up with me but I keep doing this stupid stuff and making you think I'm a child!" He put his head in his hands and made huffing noises, clearly distressed by his thoughts.

Derek let this go on for a moment before stating suddenly, after several moments of silence,"It's adorable."

He heard the hitch in Stiles' heart as he looked up at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"You said I put up with the way you ramble, but I don't; actually, it's one of my favorite things about you. Right behind the way you get me kicked out of places for doing ridiculous stuff, or when you do your homework in my loft and you mutter to yourself and chew on your pen and solve math problems in the air so you don't have to waste paper writing it down."

Stiles is openly gaping at him now, he can feel it, but he doesn't turn away from the road. "I like how when we watch a movie, you can't sit still or be quiet so you play with my hands and talk through everything. You think being young is bad, but it makes you smell better-happy, even-and it makes me feel happy when I get to be near you."

He pulls up to the Stilinski house now, and turns to look Stiles right in his whiskey colored eyes. "So no, Stiles, things like this are not going to make me leave you, or think you're childish. In fact, I'm pretty sure if you stopped, I wouldn't feel as good as I do with you."

His boyfriend's mouth drops open and closed several times, looking for something to say, before out comes, "That is the most I've ever heard you say. In my life."

Derek turned away from him now, desperate to hide the smile threatening to take over his face. "Go inside Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles did as asked, hopping out of the Camaro with his school bag before turning to regard Derek through the window. "So if I ask you to do that again, you will? Cause it was aweso-"

"No. Go do your homework."

The resulting smile actually made Derek's chest ache as Stiles leaned all the way through the window, hands grabbing Derek's shoulders both for balance and to pull him closer, and kissed him hard. He pulled away just as Derek's hands lifted to his hair, wiggling back out through the window and running to his house while shouting, "See you tomorrow for more adventures, Derek!"

And, yeah.

I guess he would.


End file.
